Rewriten Songs: YuGiOh Style!
by Eoko
Summary: This is just a collection of song lyrics I've re-writen to fit the Yu-Gi-Oh show. It ain't a song fic, it's a fic of songs, lol. The rating is only PG-13 for the first six chapters... seven is the one over. *grins*
1. YAMI

Hicky: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Y.M.C.A so everyone don't sue and enjoy!

Y.A.M.I.

Young man let me lend you a hand  
I said young man to get out of the sand  
I said young man 'cause your in a your own land

There's no need to be unhappy  
  
Young man there's a place you can go  
I said young man just don't talk to Pharaoh  
Or he'll put you in a dark little cell  
And leave you to burn in hell.  
  
It's fun to be a the Y.A.M.I.  
It's fun to be a the Y.A.M.I.  
They all of the things for young men to enjoy.  
You can you can beat on the mortal boys.  
  
It's fun to be a the Y.A.M.I.  
It's fun to be a the Y.A.M.I.  
You can live forever  
You can always be young  
You can live in a gold item.  
  
Young man, Are you listening to me  
I said, young man, it's good to be a Yami  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams,  
but you've got to do this one thing.  
  
No man, does it all by himself  
I said, young man, put your soul on the shelf  
And I'll put it in a special item  
And keep it for millennium.  
  
It's fun to be a the Y.A.M.I.  
It's fun to be a the Y.A.M.I.  
They all of the things for young men to enjoy.  
You can you can beat on the mortal boys.  
  
It's fun to be a the Y.A.M.I.  
It's fun to be a the Y.A.M.I.  
You can live forever  
You can always be young  
You can live in a gold item.  
  
Young Man, I was once like you were,  
Then I kick my body out the door  
I felt, no man cared if I were alive  
but now I'll never die.  
  
That's when someone came up to me  
and said young man want to be a Yami?  
There's a place there called the Tomb of Shaddi  
He can split your soul and body.  
  
It's fun to be a the Y.A.M.I.  
It's fun to be a the Y.A.M.I.  
They all of the things for young men to enjoy.  
You can you can beat on the mortal boys.  
  
Y.A.M.I.  
It's fun to be a the Y.A.M.I.  
It's fun to be a the Y.A.M.I.  
Young man, Young man, time to make up your mind.  
Young man, Young man, your soul will be fine.  
  
Y.A.M.I.  
Just be a Y.A.M.I.  
Young Man, Young Man, I was just like you,  
Young Man, Young Man, I was once mortal too.  
  
Y.A.M.I.  
Y.A.M.I.


	2. The Yamis

Hicky: This is one that Yams and I both wrote, but I'm still the predominate writer of these.

Yams: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Monkee's theme song so just enjoy!

The Yamis (The Monkees)

(Hikaris)

Here we come, walkin' 

Down the street. 

We give the happiest looks to 

Ev'ry one we meet. 

(Yamis *step out of their hikaris*)

Hey, hey, we're the Yamis! 

And we beat peeps to the ground. 

But we're too busy killing 

To care what's going down. 

We go wherever we want to, 

do what we like to do 

We don't have time to stop beating, 

There's always someone new. 

Hey, hey, we're the Yamis! 

And we beat peeps to the ground. 

But we're too busy killing 

To care what's going down. 

(Hikaris *walk back in front*)

We're just tryin' to be friendly, 

Come and watch us sing and play, 

We're the young generation, 

And we've got something to say. 

Any time, Or anywhere, 

Just look over your shoulder 

Guess who'll be standing there 

(Yamis *peak out over their hikari's shoulders*)

Hey, hey, we're the Yamis! 

And we beat peeps to the ground. 

But we're too busy killing 

To care what's going down. (break) 

Hey, hey, we're the Yamis! 

And we beat peeps to the ground. 

But we're too busy killing 

To care what's going down. 

(hikaris *step forward again*)

We're just tryin' to be friendly, 

Come and watch us sing and play, 

We're the young generation, 

And we've got something to say. 

(yamis *push their hikaris to the ground*)

Hey, hey, we're the Yamis

Hey, hey, we're the Yamis [repeat and fade] 


	3. You're a Dog

Hicky: Hiya every person! I am gonna break my Yami streak to add this re-written song. A lot of it is the same cause it works.

Yams: AND I CAME UP WITH IT!

Hicky: She came up with the main line from the chorus..... TRENT!

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song You're a God by Vertical Horizon.

Hicky: Call me You're Writership.

Trent: ... Hicky hopes that you enjoy this song that Kaiba will be singing to Joey...

You're A Dog (You're a God)

I've got to be honest

I think you know

You suck at duelling and that's OK

You won't get beyond this I know

But I know I can find the words to say 

Not any good no

You're not any good 

'Cause you're a dog

And I am not

And I just thought

That you should know

You're a dog

And I am not

And I just thought

I'd let you know 

And I'm just to able

To put you down

You're still learning things you ought to know by now

Under my standards so

You need something more to show somehow 

Not any good no

You're not any good 

'Cause you're a dog

And I am not

And I just thought

That you should know

You're a dog

And I am not

And I just thought

I'd let you know 

I've got to be honest

I think you know

You suck at duelling and that's OK

You can't ever beat me, I know

But I know I can find the words to say 

Not any good no

You're not any good 

'Cause you're a dog

And I am not

And I just thought

That you should know

You're a dog

And I am not

And I just thought

I'd let you know 

________________________________________________________

Hicky: Well there you go. Review please, and make suggestions cause I'll try to see if they inspire me to re-write. Oh! And if you want one of the songs I can e-mail it to you. (^o^)


	4. Sister Isis

Hicky: Yams inspired me to re-write this. It's Sister Psychic-

Yams: By Smash Mouth, so Hicky doesn't own it.

Hicky: Ooh Pooh! Well, enjoy, and if you don't know the song I CAN send you the mp3 or you can find it on the net.

****

Sister Isis (Sister Psychic by Smash Mouth)

__

[CHORUS] {By Malik}  
Sister Isis won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Am I in my finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your psychic powers and find Yugi  
I was there at the start I've got Hieroglyphs to prove it  
Beatings and scars and being whipped by the Pharaoh

__

{Isis to Kiaba}   
But if you really wanna see where it's all goin'  
Switch on your TV I'm all tellin', all knowin'  
I know everything  
  
_[CHORUS]_  
Sister Isis won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Am I in my finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your psychic powers and find Yugi  
  
Can you help me find all of the missing god cards  
Is Yugi just a fool, who is winning all his duels  
Could you help me find my rod or better yet the puzzle   
Is Joey a dumb mutt, that needs to wear a muzzle   
C'mon  
Tell me everything  
  
_[CHORUS]_  
Sister Isis won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Am I in my finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your psychic powers....  
  
_[INSTRUMENTAL]_  
  
_[BRIDGE]_  
Sister, why would I tell you my deepest, dark secrets  
So you could take my item and cut me all to pieces  
It wasn't me who killed our father, that was Marik  
I think you're just annoying, that's my prediction  
You are such a bitch  
  
_[CHORUS]_  
Sister Isis won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Am I in my finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your psychic powers and find Yugi

  
Sister Isis won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Am I in my finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your psychic powers and find Yugi


	5. 5000 Years

Hicky: Yams inspired me again so here ya'll go.

Trent: Hicky does not own the song by the Proclaimers so don't sue her.

Hicky: THIS SONG IS SUNG BY YAMI AND IS TO YUGI SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE A PAGE OF SUBTLE YAMI/YUGI THEN I SUGGEST YOU NOT READ IT!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

PROCLAIMERS : I'M GONNA BE (500 MILES) - 5000 Years  
  
When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
  
If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I'm loving yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's loving only you  
  
But I have lived 5000 years  
And I could live 5000 more  
Just to be the man who lived 5000 years  
Just to make your heart soar  
  
When I'm duelling yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's duelling hard for you  
And when the money comes in for the duels I'll win  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you _(Yami- But Yugi gave it all to Dumb Mutt)_  
  
When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
When I'm the Game King well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who did it all for you  
  
But I have lived 5000 years  
And I could live 5000 more  
Just to be the man who lived 5000 years  
Just to make your heart soar  
  
When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you  
When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream  
Dream about the time when I'm with you.  
  
But I have lived 5000 years  
And I could live 5000 more  
Just to be the man who lived 5000 years  
Just to make your heart soar  



	6. A Thousand Duels

Hicky: I got a review that said I should write this like at the beginning-

Trent: And she didn't think it would work-

Hicky: *pushes Trent* But then I caught a certain line and the whole song just switch into YuGiOh style.

Trent: And her muse Yams helped her with pretty much all the good lines, like the last one.

Hicky: Shud'up Trent! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or A Thousand Miles, which is obviously owned my Miss Vanessa. I thank you Vanessa for writing a song that worked so well from one of my favorite couples.

Yams: I'm the muse! And I say that little Yugi is singing this to the love of his life, Yami!

_ 

Vanessa Carlton (Yugi Moto)  
**A Thousand Miles **(A Thousand Duels)

Making my way down town 

Walking slow

Tea shouts 

But I'm thinking

Staring down at the street 

Just making my way

Making a way

Through my thoughts

And I need you 

And I love you

And now I wonder

If I could be

Yours tonight

Do you think you

Would stay with me

Cause you know I'd win 

A thousand duels

If I could 

be with you... tonight

It's always times like these 

When I think of you

And I wonder 

If you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong

But you do belong

Living in 

My precious memories

Cause I need you 

And I love you

And now I wonder

If I could be

Yours tonight

Do you think you

Would stay with me

Cause you know I'd win 

A thousand duels

If I could 

be with you... tonight

And I, I 

Just wanna let you know

I, I 

Your in my memory 

I, I 

don't wanna let this go 

I, I don't...

Making my way down town 

Walking slow

Tea shouts 

But I'm thinking

Staring down at the street 

Just making my way

Making a way

Through my thoughts

And I still need you 

And I still love you

And now I wonder

If I could be

Yours tonight

Do you think you

Would stay with me

Cause you know I'd win 

A thousand duels

If I could 

be with you

If I could be

Yours tonight

Do you think you

Would stay with me

Cause you know I'd win 

A thousand duels

If you would 

be with me

If you would 

Just hold me... tonight

___________________________________________________________________

Hicky: Well there you go, I love this one and I hope you do too. Review pwease!


	7. If You Could Read my Mind

Hicky: I don't own this wonderful song that is obviously owned by Gordon Lightfoot. You rock!

Trent: Hicky had to write this twice because her computer was being stupid.

Hicky: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either. This song is sung by Yami and he's singing it to Yugi!

_

****

If You Could Read My Mind  
_Gordon Lightfoot _  
  
  
If you could read my mind, love, what a tale my thoughts could tell  
Just like an ancient stone tablet, 'bout a ghost from a gold puzzle  
In a castle dark or a fortress strong with chains upon my feet  
You know that ghost is me   
And My love will never be set free as long as I'm a ghost that you can see  
  
If I could read your mind love, what a tale your thoughts could tell  
Just like a papyrus scroll, the kind the merchants sell  
When you reach the part where the heartaches come, the hero would be me  
But heroes often fail  
And you won't read that scroll again because the ending's just to hard to take  
  
I'd walk away like a movie star who gets burned in a three way script  
Enter number two, you're the queen to play the scene of bringing all the good things out in me  
But for now, love, let's be real  
I never thought I could act this way and I've got to say that I don't quite get it  
I don't know when it all started but the feelings here and it isn't going back  
  
If you could read my mind, love, what a tale my thoughts could tell  
Just like an ancient stone tablet, 'bout a ghost from a gold puzzle  
In a castle dark or a fortress strong with chains upon my feet  
The story always ends  
And if you read between the lines you'll know that I'm just trying to understand  
The way I feel for you  
I never thought I could feel this way and I've got to say that I don't quite get it  
I don't know when it all started but the feelings here and it isn't going back  
____________________

Hicky: *cries* So beautiful! Go get you sweet little Yugi! Go Yami, Go! *Breaks down on Trent*

Trent: *pats Hicky on the back* It's okay sweetie. Review if you'd like.


	8. Spirit of the Puzzle

Hicky: Eehehehehehe. My friend Keiko actually came up with this, but I re-wrote her re-write so HA!

Trent: Keiko wrote the 'play with', and I think she meant duel-

Hicky: BUT I DON'T!!!!!

Trent: Now do your apology and disclaimer. 

Hicky: I REFUSE!

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Genie in a Bottle so don't sue. She also would like to *looks at Hicky who is shaking her head madly* apologize for the pure hentai meaning of this re-write.

Hicky: *smiles*

__

Genie In A Bottle (Spirit of the Puzzle)  


I know that I've been locked up tight  
for millennia of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're piecing the bits  
You're soul is reaching my way  
But that don't mean  
I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, Baby, baby

****

Bridge

Ooh, my body's saying let's go  
Ooh, but my mind is saying no

****

Chorus

If you wanna play with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm the spirit of the puzzle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna play with me  
I can make your wish come true  
I'm gonna make a big impression  
You're gonna like what I do

I'm the spirit of the puzzle Yugi  
You gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm the spirit of the puzzle baby  
Cum, cum, come on and let it out

Memories fading  
The lights down low  
Gimme one more chance  
And then were gonna go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me

  
Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby

****

Bridge

Ooh, my body's saying let's go  
Ooh, but my mind is saying no

****

Chorus

If you wanna play with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm the spirit of the puzzle  
If you wanna play with me, Ooh  
I can make your wish come true  
Wish come true... Woah  
Just come and set me free  
And I'll be with you 

I'm the spirit of the puzzle Yugi  
You gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm the spirit of the puzzle baby  
Cum, cum, come on and let it out

  
I'm the spirit of the puzzle Yugi  
You gotta rub me the right way honey  
If you wanna play with me  
I'm the spirit of the puzzle baby  
Cum, cum, come on and let it out

****

Bridge

Ooh, my body's saying let's go  
Ooh, but my mind is saying no

****

Chorus

If you wanna play with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm the spirit of the puzzle   
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna play with me  
I can make your wish come true, Ooh  
I'm gonna make a big impression  
You're gonna like what I do, Oh Yeah

If you wanna play with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm the spirit of the puzzle   
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna play with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free baby  
And I'll be with you

I'm the spirit of the puzzle Yugi  
Cum, cum, come, on and let it out

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hicky: Everyone got who was singing and who was being sung to, right?

Trent: I hope so.... Yami freaks me out. 

Hicky: Ehehehe, I got Yugi's "reply" song for next chapter.


	9. I'm Not That Innocent

Hicky: *Makes Yami cradle Yugi in his arms so she can apologize* Yugi, listen. I'm really sorry that I re-wrote a Brittany Spears song for you, but that one line in italics just caught my ear.

Yugi: But-

Hicky: You know it's true. You aren't!

Yami: We both know...

Hicky: Ouh! *Eyes the two tri-color haired bishie-boys*..... Hmmmm, I don't own Brittany Spears song (thank gods), or Yu-Gi-Oh (damn). So enjoy how I've changed this song. If you read the post-fic writing at the end of last chapter you should already know who's singing this one.

_

Oops!.. I Did It Again {Hicky- Made Teà think that he liked her, but that's a lie}  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah   
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah   
  
I think I did it again   
I made you believe we're more than just friends   
Oh Yami   
  
It might seem like a crush   
But it's not like that, I'm serious   
'Cause to look like a chibbi   
That is just so typically me   
Oh Yami, baby   
  
**:Chorus: **  
Oops!...I did it again   
I played with your heart, got lost in the game   
Oh Yami, baby   
Oops!...I know I'm in love   
That you're sent from above   
_I'm not that innocent _  
  
You see my problem is this   
I'm dreaming away   
Seeing that heroes, like you do exist   
I cry, watching the days   
That you aren't holding me in all of those ways   
  
But to look like a chibbi   
That is just so typically me   
Oh Yami, baby   
  
**:Chorus: **  
Oops!...I did it again   
I played with your heart, got lost in the game   
Oh Yami, baby   
Oops!...I know I'm in love   
That you're sent from above   
_I'm not that innocent _  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah   
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Yugi: Heh, I made it kinda good... Yami.

Yami: Yes Yugi?

Yugi: *half closes his eyes, making all chibbiness leave his face* 

Yami: *grins* Oh, I see.

Hicky: *huge grin* Eehehehehehe.

Trent: *drags Hicky away*


	10. That Don't Impress Me Much

Hicky: Guess what! You asked me to write a song and sometimes I do it! This is Someone's-

Yams: Literally!

Hicky: Hi YAMS! Yeah, it's Someone's suggestion.

Yams: And who helped big time?

Hicky: ME!

Yams: *clenches fists and grinds teeth* 

Hicky: Yams??? YAMS YAMS YAMS HELPED BIG LOTS!

Yams: That *points to previous line* is why Hicky does not own Shania Twain's "That Don't Impress Me Much" or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Hicky: So if you sue I'll sure back on false accusations! Enjoy Malik singing this!

Yams: Rated 'R' for his foul language. 

_

"That Don't Impress Me Much" (RATED 'R')  


O-Ow!

Ah ha Yeah yeah  


I've known a few guys who thought they this or that  
But you think being rich is where it's at  
You piss others off- and it's not just me  
You're a regular original, S.O.B.   
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else   
  
Okay, so you got your own business  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the works but is that all that much 

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think that you suck  
Your cold ass can't keep warm you lousy dumb fuck!  
That don't impress me much   
  
I know I'm that guy who likes to inflict a lot of pain  
Got a comb up my sleeve-just in case  
But all that extra hold gel in your hair *shakes head*, fucking insane  
'Cause the gods forbid it should fall outta place   
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else   
  
Okay, so you're Pharaoh  
That don't impress me much  
So you got power but is that all that much 

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think that you suck  
But I should be the master you lousy dumb fuck!  
That don't impress me much 

Ah-Yeah!  
  
You're one of those guys who likes shiny gold things  
You make me skrew you before you'll let me skrew him  
I can't believe you kiss your light good night  
C'mon Kura tell me-you must be jokin', right!   
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else   
  
Okay, so you've got the bod  
That does impress me much  
So you don't got brains but you have got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think that you _suck_  
But that's the way I like it whenever we fuck   
  
That does impress me much  
You think you're cool and you have got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, I know you're from above  
So come and keep me warm and then we can make love  
You do impress me much   
  
Okay, so what do you think you're a god or something...  
Whatever  
You do impress me 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hicky: Hehehehehe.

Yams: Mine where all the good lines.

Hicky: And I made them work! Damn syllables! Sometimes you just gotta hold one word for two!

Yams: So review if you liked Hicky and Yams when we join forces!


	11. Failure of the Series

Hicky: Okie Dokie all you smokies! Hows y'all been doing lately?

Trent: Hicky, you're not from Texas, you're from Canada, stop it.

Hicky: I do say! You are quite the smart-mouthed whipper-snapper!

Trent: And you aren't 80, you're 16, stop that too...

Hicky: Fine! Hiya every person, Hicky's in da house! *glares at Trent before he starts talking* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "Flavor of the Week" which duh, by American Hi-Fi! 

Trent: Of coarse our dear Hicky doesn't know this, she's just going by what the site said.... and they spelled week, 'weak'....

Hicky: Yay, that was um, sad.... anyway. Oh look our star has come to sing! Hiya YUGI!

Yugi: Hello Hicky. Should I say anything?

Trent: What she told you to say before...

Yugi: Oh, okay. This chapter is sung by me because I'm cute and it works for me. Also, it does contain a LOT of TEA bashing so if you LIKE TEA GO AWAY!!! And it's yaoi pairing, me and Yami! K?

Hicky: Good little chipmunk! Yeah, if you like Teà you weird people, please do not read this, it's for your own good.

_ 

American Hi-Fi 

Failure of the Series (Flavor Of The Week) 

She paints her nails and she don't know   
He's got her best friend in his arms   
She'll wash her hair   
Her sluty clothes are all she has that's hers   
And he's got posters on the wall   
Of me in all these hot poses   
And he means everything to her 

His girlfriend, she don't know   
Anything about our needs   
She's too stoned, a slut too   
It should be me and my yami   
She's the failure of the series 

It's Friday night and she's all alone   
Well what else would you expect   
She's dressed to kill   
Herself you know   
Because her boyfriend is a queer   
And he's got pictures on the wall   
Of all the guys he's done before   
But I know I'm his favorite one 

His girlfriend, she don't know   
Anything about our needs   
She's too stoned, a slut too   
It should be me and my yami   
She's the failure of the series 

Yeah! 

His girlfriend, she don't know   
Anything about our needs   
She's too stoned, she's too stoned   
She's too stoned, she's too stoned 

His girlfriend, she don't know   
Anything about our needs   
She's too stoned, a slut too   
It should be me and my yami   
She's the failure of the series 

She's the failure of the series   
She makes me sick 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Yugi: Oh yah, oh yah!

Hicky: Yugi?

Yugi: I'm da man! Oh yah! Teà you slut! Check this out! *deeply kisses Yami*

Yami: *grins stupidly*

Trent: Now, I never thought I'd see that.

Hicky: Hehehe, HAH TEA! Review pwease!

PS: Hicky came up with this for two reasons, her sister and yami Yams, and also because the writers think Tea and Yami should be a couple.

Hicky: It makes me sick to my tummy!... oh, and when I wrote queer, it is not as a derogatory term, it just fits the amount of syllables needed for the line. 


	12. Pharaoh from Egypt

Hicky: Hiya everyone! This song drove me crazy!

Trent: Hicky can't re-write rap...

Hicky: That's right I can't! Okay where are our stars?!

Yami and Bakura: Here!

Hicky: Good, I don't own these two character's from Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else about it so no suing! I also don't own the song 'Jenny from the Block', which belongs to Jennifer Lopez.

Yami: Okay, half the time I'm singing about me and the other half I'm singing about my hikari... I hope you get it.

Bakura: Yeah, I sing about me, hikari, and Yami. It's nuts!

Hicky: The whole thing is done around the chorus so focus on that the most! 

Trent: Enjoy, and try to sing this to the song if you have it... it's very very hard to do!

_

Yami (Jennifer Lopez)   
Pharaoh from Egypt (Jenny from the Block) 

//Yami//

Yugi's short and Teà goes dancing

Teens go duelling 

Some go stealing _(**Bakura**)_

I'm just trying to keep on living

//Bakura//

We spirits (yeah)

Phar-aoh! (yeah)

We outta the gold this year

Went from a child to a man this year

Everybody's mad at the ring that I wear

I know where I'm goin' and I know where I'm from 

You hear us in your ear

Yea, we may use your body, too bad, 's what we do

We're in your body, you're-forced-out

With a leather Tee, you fresh

Nothin' phony with us, we call the shots, get what we want, bring the homies with us

//Yami//

Don't be fooled by the cards that I got

I'm still, I'm still Pharaoh from Egypt

Friends; I had a little, now I have a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from Egypt!)

Don't be fooled by the cards that I got

I'm still, I'm still Pharaoh from Egypt

Friends; I had a little, now I have a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from Egypt!)

From an endless desert to city strips

To brand new duels, to Game King, to this tournament

I stayed grounded as opponents roll in

I'm real, I thought I told you

I really don't like Teà

Not just me

She's all phony, hate her with me

What you get is what you see

Don't be fooled by the cards that I got

I'm still, I'm still Pharaoh from Egypt

Friends; I had a little, now I have a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from Egypt!)

Don't be fooled by the cards that I got

I'm still, I'm still Pharaoh from Egypt

Friends; I had a little, now I have a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from Egypt!)

Gotta save Earth like this

Duelling's my business

I've lived way too much

I'm in control and loving it

Your height got me laughing, kid

Love my life and my talent

Put God cards first

Then can't forget to stay real

To me it's like breathing

Don't be fooled by the cards that I got

I'm still, I'm still Pharaoh from Egypt

Friends; I had a little, now I have a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from Egypt!)

Don't be fooled by the cards that I got

I'm still, I'm still Pharaoh from Egypt

Friends; I had a little, now I have a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from Egypt!)

//Bakura//

It not hard work to steal things

So don't be fooled by the ring that I got, now assets

You get back when you put out

Even if you try the good route

Can't count power out

After a while, you know who to hang with

Just keep it real with the ones came in with

Best thing to do is stay low, me and Pharaoh

Act like they do, friends don't know

//Yami//

Don't be fooled by the cards that I got

I'm still, I'm still Pharaoh from Egypt

Friends; I had a little, now I have a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from Egypt!)

Don't be fooled by the cards that I got

I'm still, I'm still Pharaoh from Egypt

Friends; I had a little, now I have a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from Egypt!)

Don't be fooled by the cards that I got

I'm still, I'm still Pharaoh from Egypt

Friends; I had a little, now I have a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from Egypt!)

Don't be fooled by the cards that I got

I'm still, I'm still Pharaoh from Egypt

Friends; I had a little, now I have a lot

No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from Egypt!)

___________________________________________________________________

Hicky: Okay, I'm done now.

Trent: I liked it Hicky.

Hicky: You're just saying that, and you know what, you're a shitty writer's block, I keep updating!

Yugi: YAMI!

Yami: What?!

Yugi: I forbid you to ever sing in that tone of voice you used for the first part of the song!

Yami: Why??

Yugi: Because you sound really scary!

Yami: Fine. 


	13. Say My Name

Hicky: Hiya! I've had the chorus for this for a very long time, and with Yams's help I finally got the whole thing done.

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or and of Destiny's Child's stuff.

Hicky: Yami is singing this, to Yugi... why? Because I'm obsessed with that couple as much at Celtic and Dark!

Trent: MWAHAHAHA!

Hicky: o.O... *shuffles away from Trent* Enjoy... Oh, and it takes place right after Yami tolf Yugi that he was called many thing through the ages, Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh, but he could call him Yami...... but they all call him Spirit for the LONGEST time.

_

Pharaoh's Child (Destiny's Child)  
Say My Name 

(Chorus)

Say my name, say my name  
if no one is around you  
say Yami I love you  
I'm the King of Games  
Say my name, say my name  
you actin just like Shadi  
ain't callin me hottie  
why the sudden change?

Say my name, say my name  
if no one is around you  
say Yami I love you  
I'm the King of Games  
Say my name, say my name  
What's with all this 'Spirit'?  
I don't wanna hear it  
Better say my name!

(verse 1)  
Any other day I would call  
you would say  
"Yami how's your day ?"  
but today it ain't the same  
every other word is   
Uh Huh, Yeah Okay,  
could it be that you're,   
in your soul room, trying to hide away  
If you hid in there first if all  
let me say, I'm the kind of guy  
that waits 'til you say, okay  
You've proved yourself to me,  
I'm the man that you claim  
why don't you say the things  
that you said to me yesterday?

(Bridge)  
I know you say that I'm an assuming thing  
Sometimes going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nothing's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If there's something wrong, the tell me what?

(Chorus)  
Say my name, say my name  
if no one is around you  
say Yami I love you  
I'm the King of Games  
Say my name, say my name  
you actin just like Shadi  
ain't callin me hottie  
why the sudden change?

Say my name, say my name  
if no one is around you  
say Yami I love you  
I'm the King of Games  
Say my name, say my name  
What's with all this 'Spirit'?  
I don't wanna hear it  
Better say my name!

(Verse2)  
What is up with this?   
Tell the truth,  
what's the prob?  
How would you like it if   
I came on out with my cuffs  
Don't try to change it now  
you liked it once  
When two seconds ago  
you said you just got in the mood.  
It's hard to believe that you,   
are at home, by yourself  
when I could be a voice  
as a friend if nothing else.  
Just this question   
Why do you feel you gotta lie?  
Gettin caught up in your game  
when you can not say my name

(Bridge)  
I know you say that I'm an assuming thing  
Sometimes going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nothing's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If there's something wrong, the tell me what? 

(Chorus)  
Say my name, say my name  
if no one is around you  
say Yami I love you  
I'm the King of Games  
Say my name, say my name  
you actin just like Shadi  
ain't callin me hottie  
why the sudden change?

Say my name, say my name  
if no one is around you  
say Yami I love you  
I'm the King of Games  
Say my name, say my name  
What's with all this 'Spirit'?  
I don't wanna hear it  
Better say my name!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hicky: hehehe.... That wasn't so bad now was it?

Trent: Yugi's kinky! MWAHAHAHA!

Hicky: O.o..... I don't get it, he's never evil like this... 


	14. Wannabe

Hicky: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!... I'm sorry about this one.

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Wannabe... Wannabe? Like by the Spice Girls? Who the hell's singing it?

Téa: *runs up* ME! I have a song!!!

Hicky: Shut up and get it over with! *turns to readers* A LOT of Téa bashing... herself! MWAHAHA

_

Wannabe

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
//Yugi//  
Don't tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
//Téa//  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
//Yugi//  
Don't tell me what you want, what you really really want!  
//Téa//  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna do Yami ah  
  
If you know my future but not my past,  
I'll let you know a secret, better make it fast,  
Well, I'm not a man, and not a girl,  
I'm just a thing to make you hurl  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
//Yugi//  
Don't tell me what you want, what you really really want!  
//Téa//  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna do Yami ah  


You will never be my lover, cause all I want is friends,  
Friendship lasts forever, my rants will never end,  
You will never be my lover, cause I'm way too dumb,  
Loving friendship's easy, let's all go and have fun  
  
What do you think about that now you know this is me,  
Say you can't handle my rants, don't be silly,  
I'll be real hasty, I'll try every guy  
If they are gay I will never say goodbye  
Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
//Yugi//  
Don't tell me what you want, what you really really want!  
//Téa//  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna do Yami ah

You will never be my lover, cause all I want is friends,  
Friendship lasts forever, my rants will never end,  
You will never be my lover, cause I'm way too dumb,  
Loving friendship's easy, let's all go and have fun  
So here's a story from Yu-Gi-Oh, you wanna get with me  
it's not gonna be easy,  
I like to get hit with hot lead in my face,  
I like boys that are gay and like it that way  
I like to sell myself for free, I ain't no lady,  
and as for more, heh, you'll see,  
Just sing about friends and start to dance around  
Just sing about friends and start to dance around  
  
You will never be my lover, cause all I want is friends,  
Friendship lasts forever, my rants will never end,  
You will never be my lover, cause I'm way too dumb,  
Loving friendship's easy, let's all go and have fun  
You will never be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, love, love, LOVE, FRIENDS  
Just sing about friends and start to dance around  
Just sing about friends and start to dance around  
Just sing about friends and start to dance around  
Just sing about friends zigazig ah  
You will never be my lover

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hicky: Hehehehehehehehe! See, it was perfect for her right?

Téa: Love and friendsh-

Hicky: RAE!!!! HELP!

Rae: *pops out of the ground with the help of Shadi* What is it!?

Hicky: Téa!!!! Hit her with your boomstick!!!!

Rae: *gets rid of Téa......... for now*


	15. The Real Slim Shadi

Hicky: Hiya all you peeps! Okay, I swear this song came running up to me and forced me to write it.

Song: It's true!!! I mean, I'm the most obvious song ever! It had to be done-

Hicky: And I bet someone already has... Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Real Slim Shady do no suing.

Trent: Since Hicky hates Téa, loves Yami/Yugi and a shit lot of other yaoi... loves Shadi, and other things... they will be voiced through this song-

Hicky: But if you've read all the other ones then you should know all that already.... except that I love Shadi.

_

The Real Slim Shadi (The Real Slim Shady)

May I have your attention please,   
may I have your attention please,   
will the real Slim Shadi please pop up,   
I repeat will the real Slim Shadi please pop up.....  
we're gonna have a problem here.........

  
(Verse 1)  
Ya'll act like you never seen a dead person before  
floating outta the floor  
Like a ghost who just burst through a door  
And started freaking you out worse than before  
They first were sealed up  
Throwing their souls into gold (aaaaaah)  
It's the return of the... _{Yamis}  
_  
Awww..wait, no wait, you're kidding,  
he didn't just say what I think he did,  
did he?  
And Pharaoh said...  
Nothing you idiots, Pharaoh's dead  
He's locked in a puzzle   
Feminist women love, don't think so  
Chicka chicka chicka Slim Shadi,  
_//Yami//_  
I'm sick of him, lookit him  
walkin around, lookin in you know what _{peoples' minds}_  
messing up you know who  
_//Yugi//_  
Yeah, but he's so cute though  
_//Shadi//_  
Yeah, I could rattle a whole bunch of those screws up in your head loose  
But no worse than what's goin on in lil' Yugi's bedroom (eheheheh)  
Sometimes, I wanna take that damn scale and just let loose  
But cant, but it's cool for Téa to hump a dead moose  
The golden eye is missed, the golden eye is missed   
And since I'm looking, I might just give my key a twist  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know that anime don't exist  
But, Of course they're gonna know what intercourse is  
By the time they _look _like Yugi  
They got the discovery channel, dont they?  
We ain't nothing but mammals  
Well, some of us cannibals _{Bakura}_  
Who cut other people up like cantelopes  
But if Téa humps dead animals and antelopes  
Then there's NO reason that a man and another man can't elope!!!  
But if you feel like I feel, I got the antedote  
Peggy wave your pantehose, sing the chorus and it goes..............  


(Chorus)  
I'm Slim Shadi, yes, I'm the real Shadi  
All you other spirit bodies, you ain't the real hottie  
So wont the real Slim Shadi please pop up, please pop up, please pop up  
Cause I'm Slim Shadi, yes, I'm the real Shadi  
All you other spirit bodies, you ain't the real hottie  
So wont the real Slim Shadi please pop up, please pop up, please pop up

(Verse 2)  
Yugi don't got to try to look cute cause he is  
Loves Yami; so fuck him and he'll fuck you  
I think you have to get it on already  
Half of you viewers can't even stomach me, let alone stand me  
_//Joey//_  
But Shad, what if you lived, wouldn't it be weird  
_//Shadi//_  
Why? cause I wouldn't have died and then shown up  
So you can sit me next to that brunette slut  
Shit, that dumb blond, Mai Valentine, better switch me chairs  
So I can sit next to Seto Kaiba and Pegasus  
And hear em argue over who gave head to who first  
stupid bitch, kick her dumn ass off the show  
_//Mai//_  
Heh, Yug's cute, but I think he's into Yami, homo!  
//Shadi//  
He should go down on Yugi, work him right  
And show the world how he can go all night (aaaaaah)  
I'm sick of you little _girl_ and boy groups  
All you do is annoy me  
So I have been sent here to destroy you  
And there's a million of us just like me  
Who "live" like me, who just don't give a fuck like me  
Who dress like me, walk, talk and act like me  
And just might be the next best thing, but not quite me.................  
  
(Chorus)  
I'm Slim Shadi, yes, I'm the real Shadi  
All you other spirit bodies, you ain't the real hottie  
So wont the real Slim Shadi please pop up, please pop up, please pop up  
Cause I'm Slim Shadi, yes, I'm the real Shadi  
All you other spirit bodies, you ain't the real hottie  
So wont the real Slim Shadi please pop up, please pop up, please pop up  
  
(Verse 3)  
I'm just like water to listen to  
Cause I'm only tellin you things  
You talk about with your "friend" inside your soul room  
The only difference is I say it all in my mind  
Don't talk to ya'll and I aint gotta be false or sugar coated at all  
I just get in your mind and think shit  
And whether you like to admit it (riiip)  
I don't say things more than 10% of the time I can  
Then you wonder how come  
people stay outta my way in Egypt  
It's funny, cause at the rate I'm aging when I'm thirty _{add '000'}_  
I'll be one of the spirits in the stupid world "living"  
Can't get off their asses when their hikaris start freakin   
And I'm watching the items, when one is only left, this isn't working  
In every single person there's a Slim Shadi lurkin  
He could be hiding in a gold ring, slicing up your precious things  
Or in the arcade place, screamin I dont give a damn  
With his mind half down and his senses up  
So will the real Shadi please pop up  
And put one of those items from each tomb up  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go? .................  


(Chorus)  
I'm Slim Shadi, yes, I'm the real Shadi  
All you other spirit bodies, you ain't the real hottie  
So wont the real Slim Shadi please pop up, please pop up, please pop up  
Cause I'm Slim Shadi, yes, I'm the real Shadi

All you other spirit bodies, you ain't the real hottie  
So wont the real Slim Shadi please pop up, please pop up, please pop up  
I'm Slim Shadi, yes, I'm the real Shadi  
All you other spirit bodies, you ain't the real hottie  
So wont the real Slim Shadi please pop up, please pop up, please pop up  
Cause I'm Slim Shadi, yes, I'm the real Shadi  
All you other spirit bodies, you ain't the real hottie  
So wont the real Slim Shadi please pop up, please pop up, please pop up Cause I'm slim  
(Talking)  
Haha guess there's some Slim Shadi in all of us........ fuck it let's all stand up  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Hicky: See! SEE! It just had to be done.... again the chorus was the main stuff. I hate re-writing rap! I mean you just talk/yell out the words to some weird as rhythm and it's tricky to work with.

Trent: But, all rap fans don't be getting mad... Hicky likes rap just fine... she just don't like re-writing it.

Hicky: But the song would have killed me if I didn't! I mean... it's scary how much it resembles a Kuriboh.

Song: OOOOOOH! Chicka chicka chicka, Slim Shadi.

Hicky: Good song... *pats Song on head*


	16. Darry Got Boobs!

Hicky: I'd like to thank Yams for coming up with some of the best lines in here, for example, the one at the very end.

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot.

Hicky: WARNING! This song is a totally DMG bashing one! And Joey a bit too... Now, if you like DMG I suggest not reading this, or just don't flame me... Readers of Life of the Cards.... this is actually a pretty good preview to her personality.... ENJOY!  
_

Miss I'm-A-Slut (Sir Mix-A-Lot)   
Darry Got Boobs (Baby Got Back) 

//Dark and Celtic//

Oh my god, Celtic, look at her boobs

They are so big

She looks like one of those straight guys girlfriends

Who understands those straight guys

They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, ok?

I mean her boobs

They're just so big

I can't believe they're so round

they're just out there

I mean, it's gross

Look, she's just so... ack!

//Darry aka DMG//

I got big boobs and I can not lie

All those bishies can't deny

That when I walk in with my itty bitty waist

And my round things in their face

They just run

Wanna get away

Cuz you notice that they're all gay

Look what those boys are wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh, Darky I wanna get wit'cha 

And be your chica

I got no friends to warn me

That with my boobs, can't make

The guys horny

Ooh, I got blush dots

I say I wanna get with the boys

Just use me, use me cuz I ain't worth nothing you see

I've seen them dancin' 

The hell with romancin'

I'm hot, hot, though some peeps think I should be shot

I'm tired of magazines

saying girls just aren't the thing

Take the average gay man and ask him that

They'll say I just suck

So, Fellas (no!), fellas (no!)

Want a girlfriend with big boobs? (hell no!)

I'll shake em (stop it!), shake em (stop it!), shake these fake-ass boobs

Darry got boobs!

(SR face with balloon boobies)

Darry got boobs!

(SR face with balloon boobies)

(SR face with balloon boobies)

They're just so round and fake

And when I'm drooling a lake

I just can't help myself

I'm lovin the gay bishies

I'm dressed in pastels

I wanna get you home

And oh, double-up, oh oh

I should be in a Playboy

With silicone parts like big round toys

I think they're real thick and juicy

I'll find that mage-y double

Darky-poo's in trouble

Trying to get away from my bubbles

So I'm dancing like I don't know

Just like that bimbo, Tea that hoe

Yug can have that bimbo

I'll keep my eyes on homos

Question for you hot-ass bishies

You wanna get with me?

Or just cus and hit me?

But you gotta go straight when I say I wanna cuddle

Til the break of dawn

Darry's got it goin on

A lot of peeps won't like this song

Cuz I'm the one to hit it, won't quit it

Cause I'd rather stay and play

Cuz I'm dumb and I'm blond

And they're fake and filled with silicon 

So fellas (no!), fellas (no!)

There is something I wanna tell ya (NO!)

I'll turn around

Stick em out

The gay boys are gonna shout

Darry get lost!

Darry got boobs!

Yeah Darky

When it comes to females

Others ain't got nothing compared to my selection

First they were Bs, now they're double Ds.

And I'm just 5'3"

So your boyfriend looks like Wheeler

That little puppy squealer 

But Wheeler has got an idol and he want's to be like her

Your anaconda don't want none unless he's a dude, hon

You just do, you know, and blowjobs, and like it up the butt

Some brothers wanna play that hard role 

and tell you that the butt's good to go

Then they toss you and leave you

And I pull up quick to retrieve you

Well, Cosmo says I'm a nut

But I am just a slut!

Cuz my waist is small and my curves are kickin'

And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'

To the beanpole mage with his magazines

I am the Miss Thang

Give me a gay guy, I can't resist em

I'm glomp and hug and kiss em

I'm just to easy to dis

My name's on your hate list

He was smart so he chose to smack me

And then pulled me up just to hit me

So fellas, since my boobs are round

And you wanna triple X throw down

Dial 1-900-I'm-A-Slut and think them nasty thoughts

Darry Got Boobs!

Darry Got Boobs!

Nothing in the noggin but I've got a nice rack

Nothing in the noggin but I've got a nice rack

Nothing in the noggin but I've got a nice rack

Nothing in the noggin but I've got a nice rack

___________________________________________________________________

Hicky: Pretty creepy huh?

Trent: I hate Darry!

Hicky: Yeah, me too... thus this song... review if you LIKED it...


	17. Because I Met Mai

Hicky: His song is not a complete one, for two reasons... the song itself doesn't strike me as a 'classic' and I was really running out of ideas... but I felt it just had to go up.

Trent: Who's singing? 

Hicky: Serenity is singing this... yes Trent, Joey's little sister. She's like the best female character in Yu-Gi-Oh!... even if she does have Moku-beast's voice....  


Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cause I Got High, which is by... I have no clue.... *looks it up* Afroman.... okay.

_

****

Because I Met Mai (Cause I Got High)  
Serenity (Afroman)

I was gonna date some boys, but then I met Mai  
I was gonna get up and find a date, but then I met Mai  
My mind is now messed up and I know why   
Because I met Mai (repeat 3 times)  
  
I would give Tristan a chance before I met Mai  
I coulda gone out and had a blast, but I met Mai  
I am leaving that boy alone and I know why  
Because I met Mai (repeat 3 times)  
  
I was gonna date Duke too, but then I met Mai  
He has got a new game shop, but I met Mai  
now I'm saying nope and I know why  
Because I met Mai (repeat 3 times)  
  
I was gonna run from thugs, but then I met Mai  
Then she drove us were we needed to go, because that's just Mai  
she took us to the docks, to find Yug  
and save that dude (repeat 3 times)  
  
I wasn't gonna run to Téa cause I had Mai  
I was gonna stand right there and wait, cause I had Mai  
Cause I had my bandages on and she was there  
because she cared (repeat 3 times)  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Hicky: Short and stupid right? Yeah, I thought so. But I totally support that pairing 100%... although I ain't going to read fics about them. As long as I can keep Mai away from Joey and Serenity away from Seto, everything's good.


	18. Mambo5

Hicky: Hiya! WARNING! Remember when Yami sung Spirit of the Puzzle? Well he's back and he decided to go for 'the nasty' again. Yami's such a naughty Pharaoh.

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Mambo #5 which is by Lou Bega.

Hicky: So everyone enjoy Yami's badness!

_ 

****

Yami aka Slut Master Psycho (Lou Bega)   
Mambo #5 

Bishies and gentlemen....this is Mambo #5

One, two, three four five  
Everybody in the car so come let's ride  
To the card store around the corner  
The boys say they want Duel Monsters  
But I really don't wanna

Good sex like I had last week  
I must go deep, cause talk is a cheap  
I like Karimu, Mahaado, Seto, and Ryou  
Before I continue, I should really mention Namu  
So what can I do? I really beg you my lords  
To me fuckin is just like a sport  
Anything's fine, is all good, let me pump it  
Please set in the trumpet

A little bit of Mako in my life  
A little bit of Seto by my side  
A little bit of Ryou's all I need  
A little bit of Tristan's what I see  
A little bit of Shadi in the sun  
A little bit of Marik all night long  
A little bit of Bakura here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

Mambo#5

Pump up and down and move it all around  
Grind your hips in the heat  
Fingers grab at the sheets  
Place one kiss left and one kiss right  
One to my head and one to the side  
Slap my ass once and slap my ass twice  
and if cum for you then you're doin it right  


A little bit of Mako in my life  
A little bit of Seto by my side  
A little bit of Ryou's all I need  
A little bit of Tristan's what I see  
A little bit of Shadi in the sun  
A little bit of Marik all night long  
A little bit of Bakura here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

Trumpet and trumpet Mambo #5

A little bit of Mako in my life  
A little bit of Seto by my side  
A little bit of Ryou's all I need  
A little bit of Tristan's what I see  
A little bit of Shadi in the sun  
A little bit of Marik all night long  
A little bit of Bakura here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

I do, all to, fall in lust with a guy like you  
Cause you can't run and you can't hide  
I'm gonna show you a good ride

Mambo #5

___________________________________________________________________

Hicky: I told you he was bad! 


	19. Mai oh Mai

Hicky: A very special thanks to my yami, Yams... again she inspired me and came up with some ideas for lines... Okay... We all know who my top singers are so lets bring them out again!  


Yugi, Yami and Bakura: *walks out waving to a non-existent crowd*

Hicky: Right... anyway. Yami is the lead singer and Bakura has two stanza/chorus things... And Yugi has one, but it's so good.

Yugi: There are no little parts, only little people...  


Trent: Hicky does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or My oh My, by Aqua... but for once she does own the CD! That's a first.

Hicky: ~~ Yugi's lines ~~............. // Bakura's lines // ............... and if there is nothing, it's Yami singing, ENJOY!

_

****

Mai oh Mai (My oh My)  
Yami (Aqua)

Mai oh Mai, you have gotta say goodbye   
To Duellist Kingdom, baby, this is why   
Mai oh Mai, you have gotta say goodbye   
'Cause this duel goes to, Yugi and I   
I am the Game King   
  
Mai oh Mai, you have gotta say goodbye   
To Duellist Kingdom, baby, this is why   
Mai oh Mai, you have gotta say goodbye   
'Cause this duel goes to, Yugi and I   
  
You're a princess in a terrible mess   
Your harpies alone, and quite weak I'll confess   
Dreams of the prize and all of the perks   
Run from your mind as I strike and smirk   
  
// Gotta steal from spirits when they don't know I'm coming   
Gotta get the items, no time for lovin'   
Mai of Mai, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stealing  
things from you, say 'bye bye', I'm going my way //  
  
Mai oh Mai, you have gotta say goodbye   
To Duellist Kingdom, baby, this is why   
Mai oh Mai, you have gotta say goodbye   
'Cause this duel goes to, Yugi and I 

  
I am the Game King , oooh   
Yugi is my queen, oooh   
I am the Game King , oooh   
Yugi is my queen, oooh   
  
~~ Mysterys deep in your royal mind   
Locked up tight, I wanna help you find   
Prince, oh, prince, are you really sincere   
That you, one day, are gonna disappear? ~~  
  
// Gotta steal from Pharaoh when he don't know I'm coming   
Gotta get his item, no time for lovin'   
Mai of Mai, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stealing   
things from you, say 'bye bye', I'm going my way //  
  
~~ Mai oh Mai, oooh ~~   
Mai oh Mai, oooh  
// Mai oh Mai, oooh //  
{All} Mai oh Mai  
  
Mai oh Mai, you have gotta say goodbye   
To Duellist Kingdom, baby, this is why   
Mai oh Mai, you have gotta say goodbye   
'Cause this duel goes to, Yugi and I   
  
Mai oh Mai, you have gotta say goodbye   
To Duellist Kingdom, baby, this is why   
Mai oh Mai, you have gotta say goodbye   
'Cause this duel goes to, Yugi and I   
  
I am the Game King , oooh   
Yugi is my queen, oooh   
I am the Game King , oooh   
Yugi is my queen, oooh 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hicky: Well, there that is... all done.


	20. Ignorance is Bliss 1

Hicky: *waves* Hey there! I didn't write this one.

Yams: That's right, I did. So, I don't own Ignorance is Bliss. That song is owned by Jellyfish.

Hicky: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh either.

_

****

Ignorance Is Bliss  
Seto Kiaba (Jellyfish)

Wake up!   
Magician Girl, it is I, 

your one and only king: Seto Kaiba.   
I'm a duellist as you see   
A bit picky and protective  
But on the whole I'd say, a party pooper. 

~Chorus~

Black Magician Girl, I know you're frightened   
If you knew just why you're here, your fear would just be heightened. 

Seto: So let's just say: 

Ignorance is bliss. 

Oh, while I hate to be a bummer   
I've brought you here to bring me duellists, you know those losers   
Oh what's their names?   
Oh yes Yami and Yugi, just the sound of them makes me queasy,   
I'd love to take that puzzle, I'd play my own game... 

~Chorus~

Black Magician Girl, you're so misguided   
I've never been fond of spell-caster cards but this one will make Yu-Gi-Oh wait   
Seto: You'll be the bait.   
Ignorance is bliss. 

With my deck I'll shower

that lazy Raptor with my power

Until his duelling deck is nothing but fossil fuel

The only problem is my brain

You see I'm just a bit insane

So you do what I want and you go bring me some of those duelling fools

~Chorus~

Black Magician Girl, you're not so clever, all your words are alphabet soup,   
A picture tells it better.   
Seto: I'll say it again: 

Ignorance is bliss. 

Haven't you heard? A picture is worth a thousand words. 

You call yourself a mage, but you're a bimbo with big breasts.  
I can't believe you waste time with your looks!  
You remind me of my kid brother  
He wore heels and got a blister   
A big one, I mean BIG, on his foot - what a dork! 

I'd like to get my hands... 

Just one time with that puzzle... 

I'll give them a punishment game! 

~Chorus~

Black Magician Girl, I know you're frightened (so misguided)   
If you knew just why you're here, your fear would just be heightened. 

Black Magician Girl, you're not so clever (say it better)   
All your words are alphabet soup, a picture tells it better. 

For the last time: 

On second thought I think I've made my point. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hicky: My little Yamses is so good!

Sassy: I think it runs in the family, look *hands Hicky the song he re-wrote, but it's a person re-write so none of you will ever see*  
  
Hicky: *starts laughing insanely* That's great! Anyway! Review Yams's song!


	21. Ignorance is Bliss 2

Hicky: Guess who's back? Back again?  
  
Sassy: Yams is back! Back again!

Yams: *waves for a second*

Hicky: This is the same song as the last, but re-written for Yami to sing, so you just know it's going to be naughty.

Sassy: I always knew Yami was a little whore.

Yams: Anyway... I don't own Ignorance is Bliss, again... Jellyfish owns it I tell you, JELLYFISH!

_

****

Ignorance is Bliss

Yami Yugi (Jellyfish)

Hello!   
Mr. CEO, it is I, the one and only king: Yami Yugi.   
You're a jerk, I can see   
A little pricky and pretentious   
And on the whole I'd say, a party pooper.

Seto Kaiba, I know you're cranky  
If you knew just why I'm here, you'd get some hanky panky. 

So let's just say: Ignorance is bliss. 

Oh, while I'd love to be a hummer  
I've brought you here to be the cummer, you know you like it   
You scream my name?  
Oh yes, you're sexy and not easy, just the thought of you makes me sleazy   
I'd love to take your monkey wrench, I'd play my own game... 

Seto Kaiba, you're so divided  
I've never been fond of the high priest but then again this is not the past   
I'll make it last.   
Ignorance is bliss. 

With my shadow skills I'll shower   
You're ratfink brother with my power   
Until you storm over and challenge me to a duel.  
My only problem with this plan   
Is that you're a such business man  
So when I win you'll take your brother and say I'm nothing but a fool. 

Seto Kaiba, you're very clever, yet your words are cruelly put,   
Emotions tell me better.   
I'll say it again: Ignorance is bliss. 

Haven't you heard? A smile's worth a thousand words. 

You call yourself a champ, but you're a liar and a crook.  
I can't believe you think that you're the best!  
You remind me of my libido  
You duelled so much, and got an ego  
A big one, I mean BIG, then you lost - what a sight!

I'd like to get my hands... 

Just one time with that body...

I'll fix your silence.

Seto Kaiba, I know you're cranky (so divided)   
If you knew just why I'm here, you'd get some hanky panky. 

Seto Kaiba, you're very clever (smile, it's better)   
yet your words are cruelly put, emotions tell me better.

For the last time: 

On second thought I think I've made my point. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hicky: She's even more talented than I thought! 

Sassy: Twenty-one chapters? This fic is officially an adult in every country of the world!

Yams: *looks oddly at Sassy*

Sassy: *shrugs*


End file.
